Princess In Maine
by Legally-Blonde1988
Summary: In this story, Princess Mia goes on a vacation with Lilly and Michael. I started writing this story before Mia and Michael got together in the books, so I have my own version. Hope everyone likes it! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Mia's POV

May 1st 2004 The loft  
It's my birthday today! I just turned sixteen. Mom threw me a HUGE party! All of me friends were there and I got a lot of stuff! MICHAEL WAS THERE! Let's see, I got Chanel clothes from Grandmere (no surprise there), Guide to Algebra from Mr. Gianini (I have GOT to start calling him Frank.), a bunch of cat toys from Mom (yeah, I see how it is; get something for the CAT on my birthday! No, kidding), a rose from Michael (does he know the secret language of flowers? RED MEANS LOVE!), a set of romance books from Tina Hakim Baba, and a book of baby names from Lilly. It was a great day. I woke up expecting to see a transformation now that I'm sixteen, but it was all the same. Grandmere wants to throw a ball for my birthday, and secretly, I think it'll be fun if I can bring Michael. I can't tell Lilly, though because she's say I've turned into a head case. I'll have to ask Grandmere if we can have it in the Plaza, because that's one way that Lilly would like it. She's always had a fascination with the Plaza, even though she won't admit it. I can't believe it! Lilly asked me if I wanted to go with her and her family on their camping trip for two weeks! OMG! That's two weeks without Grandmere, mom and Mr. Gianini sucking face, and TWO WEEKS ALONE WITH MICHAEL! Well, sort of. Her family will be there, but we'll be in the middle of nowhere! Please, mom, say yes! We're going to be going to Maine, and that'll be several hours in a car CLOSE TO MICHAEL! I usually don't like long car trips, but I think I'll like this one!  
Mom's going to have her baby soon. She's as big as a whale. As moms go, though, she's totally hot. Even pregnant. I hope I have a little sister. A sister who isn't as tall as the Empire State Building and has normal body parts and feet smaller than Bigfoot would be even better.  
I just asked mom if I could go to Maine. She said she'd think about it and what if she has her baby while I'm gone? I reminded her that we'd only be gone for two weeks at the beginning of June. That's a month away. Mom's not due for two and a half months. I caught her eating a pint of ice cream watching Baywatch. How many times have I told her that all of those fatty foods are bad for the developing fetus inside of her? She refuses to listen. I think I'm going to have to go through the fridge and give all of the bad stuff to Ronnie, my next-door neighbor who used to be a guy but is now a girl. She gets mad when I do that, but she doesn't realize it is for her own good. And the baby's of course. I don't want my baby brother or sister to be deformed because my mother wants to devour Hagan Daaz ice cream. After I told her about all this she's all, "ok, Mia, you can go. It's going to be very restful without you around to monitor my food intake." Oh, god, what if she totally skimps on her diet and my baby brother or sister ends up deformed? I'd feel totally guilty.  
I just called Lilly and told her that I can go. She freaked. And I think I heard Michael freaking in the background. MICHAEL FREAKING BECAUSE I CAN GO WITH HIM!


	2. Chapter 2

Mia's POV

May 2nd. The Loft When I called Lilly to tell her that I could go, she's all, "yesss! Now I won't have to listen to Michael go on and on about his Crackhead webzine!" I personally could listen to Michael talk all day! I heard him in the background yelling at Lilly.  
"hey, Lil, get off the phone! I need to work on my webzine!"  
"you hog the phone lines most of the time anyway, Michael! I should be able to peacefully converse with my friends for more than a New York minute!"  
"it's ok, I have to go anyway. Mom's cheating on her diet again." So I got off the phone and waited five minutes before I got online. Michael was on! I IMed him.  
FtLouie – hey, what's up?  
CracKing – not much, what about you, Thermopolis?

FtLouie – I'm looking forward to Maine! Where exactly in Maine are we going? Two weeks, right?

CracKing – yup. Lilly won't shut up about it. I'm looking forward to it, too, Thermopolis.

Could he mean what I think he means?

FtLouie – well, I've gotta get offline. Mom's yelling.

CracKing – see you in G&T tomorrow. Bye

FtLouie – bye.

HE'S LOOKING FORWARD TO BEING WITH ME! I can't believe it! MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ MIGHT LOVE ME !

Buy  
Toothpaste

Peanut butter

Milk

Pregnancy diet book for mom

Fresh fruit

Fresh vegetables

Salad

Toilet paper!

Michael's POV

Mia's coming with us to Maine! I can't believe my good luck. Two weeks, in the woods, alone with Mia and her Grandmere not hanging over her, no Lana to make her upset...who am I kidding? Why would a girl as great as Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldo like me, Michael Moscovitz? Even her NAME sounds more important. I guess it's hopeless. She could never like me. I'm just her best friend's big brother. You'd think she'd notice I like her, though. I walk around shirtless, I get any excuse to touch her, I help her with her homework, and even though I can drive, I ride the limo with her and Lilly to school.  
I wonder if Mia writes about me in her diary. She's always scratching in that thing. I'll walk by and be all, "hi, Mia."  
She'll barely look up and say, "oh, hi, Michael."  
Mia, lilly, and I were hanging out in G&T and Mia walks up to me and says, "can I have some help on the FOIL method? I think I'm beginning to get it, but I need practice."  
"Sure," I said.  
It breaks my heart the way Lana and her cronies are always teasing Mia. She doesn't deserve that. Just yesterday, I watched her go into Algebra (after she let me walk her there!) and as she walked to her seat, Lana stuck out her foot and tripped her. That girl always seems like she has to do SOMETHING to get in good with the popular kids. Whether it's smoking (I saw her smoking once, and I could tell plain as day she hated it) or teasing girls like Mia. It's disgusting.  
Mom, dad, and lilly are starting to complain. They're saying that my being on the computer all of the time ties up the phone lines too much. Mom wanted to put another line in, but to do that, we'd have to have another area code, and mom put her foot down at having two area codes in the same apartment.  
Our band is coming along great! Flypaper is going to have a HUGE gig shortly. Mia was excited when I told her in G&T yesterday. She said she might come... I'm getting carried away. I'll probably screw up with her watching me.  
I CAN'T WAIT FOR MAINE!

Lilly's POV

Michael disgusts me. He WILL NOT shut up about Mia coming to Maine. And he thinks that I do not know! It's pathetic, really. I can tell Mia likes him too. Every time he gets in the limo to go to school, she gets all starry- eyed and spacey. I guess it's comprehensible that I would not see how Mia can love my older brother, but I'm going to have to get used to it. Although, I just might have to do something on this vacation...

Lana's POV

I feel terrible. I just don't understand why I have to pick on Mia so much. She's really a great girl. I'd love to get to know her, but all of my friends think she's drippy. I need to be popular. My mother would be so disappointed in me. She was prom queen her senior year, and she's determined for me to have the same. It's quite tiring, really. Why can't I have a normal mother who worries about your grades instead of how you look and how popular you are? I wish I could just be who I want to be instead of who my mother wants me to be.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey, y'all! I just wanted to say thanx for the reviews and all. You guys are great! I want some ideas! Ya know, like what you want to read about! I can't read minds, so you're gonna have to review and tell me what you want! Srry they're taking so long to get up! Exams and such. Grrr. Well, enjoy the story and review!  
Mia's POV  
May 3rd

I'm still in shock. Michael is looking forward to being with me! OMG, I've gotta pack! We're leaving in two weeks! And I get off school for the last week! I'll have to call Lilly and make sure that I've got everything when I'm done packing. Or I can talk to Michael in school! Bwa-ha-ha! Ok, that was stupid.  
I've been helping Grandmere plan the party. It's supposed to be in two days. We've got caterers, a live band (I want to be able to dance with Michael if he'll dance with me, so it's not flypaper. That and Grandmere said they're inappropriate music for a ball.), and we're going to Chanel to get a dress for myself.  
Grandmere looks at me, "get your shoes, we're going shopping."  
I'm all, "where?"  
"don't use fragments, Amelia, it's inappropriate." Inappropriate seems to be her favorite word when she's discussing me or my friends.  
"but, Grandmere," I started to say in English  
"French, Amelia, speak in French when talking to me," she said giving me the evil eye. And Grandmere is very good wit the evil eye. She just looks plain mean with that tattooed-on eyeliner! Freaky.  
After I finished arguing with Grandmere, we went to Chanel where we picked out a dress. It's dark blue with sparkly stuff all over the top and a padded bra. The bottom is all swirly and if I spin in a circle really fast, it fans out into a circle around me. It's made of satin with a layer of see-through stuff over the skirt. I LOVE IT! It actually makes my figure look good, and the pumps (flat) that I got make my feet look smaller! If this doesn't get Michael's attention, then I don't know what will! I have to go call Lilly and invite her and Michael to the ball. OMG, I hope he'll come!

Lilly's POV

Mia just called. She wants us to go to this ball her grandmother's throwing her for her birthday in two days. She says it'll be at the Plaza and Michael and I are invited. What will I wear? Everyone gets the impression that I don't care about my looks, but I actually care quite a bit. I just don't look good period, so I make people think that I don't care. If people knew I'd care, they'd tease me and I don't feel like dealing with Lana and her friends more than I have to. Well, I guess I'll go tell Michael about the ball. Maybe I should start Operation: Mia and Michael at the ball.

Michael's POV

Lilly just came and told me that Mia's having a sweet sixteen ball! I wonder what Mia will be wearing? She'll look beautiful no matter what she wears. What will I wear? I don't want to look like I just crawled out of the dumpster. I want Mia to be happy she invited me...and maybe a little bit proud, too. She's a beautiful, smart girl and deserves to be happy.

Lana's POV

Mother just mad again. She came storming in. OMG, she's really mad.  
"Lana, I thought I told you NOT to wear the green shirt with those black pants? I thought I told you to wear the blue one! Why don't you ever listen to me? You think you know best, but you don't!" she screamed.  
"I couldn't find the blue one, Mother," I said. "I think it's dirty."  
"well couldn't you find another blue one to wear? You KNOW blue looks best in front of a camera! Now hurry and change before we miss this shoot."  
That's another thing. She seems to think that because she's a model, I'll automatically get put in with her. I don't even WANT to! I hate this. I have to be popular, pretty, smart, PERFECT. Maybe I could move in with my dad. All he cares about is my GPA.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia's POV  
May 4th My ball is tomorrow! Lilly told me at school that both her and Michael were coming, and what should she wear?  
I replied "you need a nice dress, shoes, and all of that stuff. Pretend it's the prom. And you can bring Boris...but make sure he doesn't tuck in his suit!" Lilly hit me for that one. I guess I deserved it.  
"what about Michael? Suit or tux?" she asked.  
"it doesn't matter," I said. "his choice. And I'll be by your house to pick up you four—"  
"four?" Lilly asked.  
"yeah. You and Boris and Michael and his" gulp "date."  
"Michael doesn't have a date. He said he wanted to take you. Anyway, what time will you be picking us up?"  
how could she be so calm when she just told me the love of my life wanted to TAKE ME TO MY BALL? "um, about six o'clock tomorrow night."  
"see you then!" she said as she went to find Boris.  
"bye," I said weakly to her retreating back. I sat down on the stone wall to try and figure out how to ask Michael about this without appearing desperate...that's it! I'll ask him what his date wants for dinner! Then he'll have to tell me!  
I have these little cards that Grandmere gave me to had out to my guests. They have the menu on them, and information like "how many attending" and "allergies?" I'll give Michael two of these and ask him to fill them out for him and his date. How can he get out of it?  
There he is!  
"Michael! Michael, wait up!" I called. Lana looked at me and sneered, "you'll never get him. Don't even bother."  
Up ahead, Michael had stopped and turned around. I caught up to him.  
"Michael, here's two dinner cards. Fil out what you and your date want for dinner and give them to me as soon as you can."  
"Um, Mia, I meant to talk to you about that –"  
"you can come, can't you?" I asked alarmed.  
"yes, I can come. That's not it. I was wondering...um...well, would you consider my going as your...date?" he asked slightly red-faced. MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ WANTS ME TO BE HIS DATE!  
"Of course, Michael," I said trying, without success, to hide my excitement. He visibly breathed a sigh of relief.  
"well," he said smiling, "I guess I'll only be needing one of these, then." He handed me back one of my dinner cards, then smiled again and walked away.  
"yesss!" I screamed. I half danced down the hall and even gave LANA a hug, I was so happy!  
"get your hads off of me, freak!" she sneered. But I was in such a good mood, it didn't bother me.  
"he wants to take me, he wants to take me, HE WANTS TO TAKE ME!" I danced down the hall singing. I danced out to the limo, moved to the music inside, danced into my house, gave my mother a hug and danced upstairs. There, I put on my loudest love songs and danced to THEM!  
Michael's POV  
After I walked around the corner after asking Mia, I stuck back around just as she screamed "yesss!" and HUGGED LANA! Maybe (obviously) she likes me! Then she DANCED out to the limo! I guess she was happier than I thought she would be!  
When I got home, I came in humming. Lilly looked at me with her "hugry for gossip" look and said, "so you finally asked her, I presume?"  
I looked at her im amazement and asked her how she knew.  
"Michael, I'm your sister, and Mia's best friend. I know these things. What are you going to wear for the ball?"  
"a tux, probably. I don't want Mia to be embarrassed by me –"  
"Michael, she won't be embarrassed by you. I know for a fact that she loves you. I overheard her in the bathroom talking to Tina Hakim Baba. She was telling her how much she loves you – and that's a lot! I am almost positive she has selections about you in her journal, too. But don't you dare look! The worst thing you can do to a girl, besides cheating on her, is go poking around in her journal!" she added.  
Whoa.  
Well, maybe I'll get online. Mia might be on...she's on!  
CracKing – hey, Mia!  
FtLouie – Hi, Michael, how are you?  
CracKing – great! I just wanted to know if a tux is good?  
FtLouie – a tux is fine. You'll look great! You always look great.  
Man, she knows how to make a guy blush! Then again, if her Grandmere is any indication, she doesn't get it from her family.  
CracKing – I'll see you tomorrow then? Six o'clock in front of our house? Sound good?  
FtLouie – sounds great! Bye.  
CracKing – bye, Mia.  
Lilly's POV  
Whoa. I expect I won't have to worry about my plan! They got together on their own. Now the only thing I have to do is get used to my best friend and brother DATING! I never would have expected this six months ago!  
I called Boris and asked him to the ball. He's going to rent a tux and bring a flower. I white one, since my dress is purple. Mia was right – this is kind of like the prom. I've always said I'm against those things, but I actually find myself enjoying this! Strange. I won't tell my parents, though, because they'll try to psychoanalyze me.  
Lana's POV  
Well, I guess I was wrong. Maybe Mia DID get Michael. I have to admit, I was quite flattered when she hugged ME! I felt so bad calling her a freak, but Anna and Fontana were right there watching and snickering. Those girls are really getting on my nerves. They always have something rude to say. (  
Mia's throwing a ball for her birthday. I have an idea! I'll show up and apologize to her publicly! I'm tired of going by what Mother's always telling me to do. I'll get her a nice birthday present, too. What should I get her? I know! She's been talking about wanting a cell phone! Mother will lend me her credit card, and I'll pay for it for three years ahead of time, and get her a good plan. If anyone were to read this journal, I suppose they wouldn't be able to tell I feel bad, huh?  
I've got to dress nice. I'll wear my pink satin dress. The less flashy one. After all, it's Mia's birthday. She should get the spotlight. Mia will be so surprised!  
And I'm going to break up with Josh. Tomorrow.  
I've had it up to here with being someone I'm not.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hey, y'all! How are ya? Good here. I'm having so much fun writing this story. As it gets longer, it gets easier to write. And I'm having fun twisting Lana's character around! Just wanted to let you know that when summer rolls around (June 3rd for me) I won't be getting the chapters up as quick. I don't have access to a computer (courtesy of my step dad crosses eyes), so I'll be writing them on paper and getting them up when I can. Sry! Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as you (hopefully) enjoyed the others! Hope there's enough fluff for everyone! J/k. Please R&R! Ciao!  
Mia's POV

May 5th

Oh, my god! Today's my ball! I'm going as Michael's date! OMG, OMG, OMG! I'm sooo nervous! Jeez, this is ridiculous. I've been trained how to do these things (for once, I'm grateful to Grandmere) so I shouldn't be nervous...but I AM! Ok, it's only seven in the morning. I've still got eleven hours until I pick them up. What to do, what to do. Ok, that's it. I'm calling Grandmere. I'm too desperate.  
I called Grandmere, and she said to come over and to get ready over there. Well, the good thing is that she's finally acting sort of like a grandmother. Finally. I got there, and she brought my Chanel dress out. They did a GREAT job on it! I love the color! Grandmere decided we're going to go get me a manicure, pedicure, haircut and highlights, facial, waxing, and professional makeup. Well, I guess I'll be busy. I just hope we're not going to Paolo.  
I asked Grandmere and she's all, "goodness, no, Amelia. Not after he outed you like that. I won't give that – that twink the satisfaction of getting my business!" Thank god.  
First we went to the nail salon. They did my nails a powder blue color and my toenails to match. First they soaked my fingers in this weird liquid. Then they fussed with my cuticles. Then, they glued fake nails on. Then, they put on some clear stuff on them. Then the powder blue polish and some more clear stuff. And in between all those coats, they had to dry first. Ay-yi-yi. Now I have (once again) tiny surfboards glued to my fingers. And come to find out, they custom-made that color for me. When will this ever end? Grandmere is fussing with Rommel trying to get him to quit trying to squirm out of his sweater. It's about time that stupid dog got a clue.  
"Rommel, sit still!" Grandmere kept saying.  
Good dog, I silently thought. Keep squirming. Make Grandmere mad and let me go hope...or at least get by with as little as possible.  
After we went there, Grandmere dragged me to the hair stylist. Thankfully, not Paolo. They just evened my hair up (there was a chunk they weren't too happy about that I got caught in the curling iron and had to cut loose) and put in a few highlights. That's the least Grandmere's ever done to my hair!  
Next, she dragged me to the spa where I got a mud bath (how much more disgusting can you get?). That did make my skin quite soft, so I guess it wasn't totally wasted. I got a sauna facial and leg, armpit, and eyebrow waxing. OUCH!  
After going through all this torture, we went home and got my dress. By this time, it was about five o'clock. Only one more hour to go. Only one more hour to go. I kept chanting to myself silently. We went back to Chanel where we got the dress, and got my makeup done. I told them to keep it natural and not use any that had been tested on animals, please.  
THEN I WAS DONE! I headed over to Lilly's in the limo decked out in all my glory. When I knocked on the door, I heard Michael go "I've got it!" he opened the door and stood there staring. He was dressed in a tux with a blue bow tie, and looked even hotter, if that is even possible.  
"Do you like it?" I asked worriedly.  
"I –I love it!" he said quietly. I smiled.  
"Okay, I'm ready to –" I heard Lilly say. "Wow! You look great, Mia! I love your dress! You weren't kidding when you said it was nice! Well, come on Boris!" she shouted back into the house. "No need to stand in front of the mirror for ever. You look fine! Let's go!"  
Boris finally came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a tux with a red bow tie. Thankfully, his suit wasn't tucked in. Lilly took his arm and we started out for the limo to got to my sweet sixteen ball.  
Michael's POV

I still can't get over how beautiful Mia looks. I opened the door when she got to my house and just stood there staring. I couldn't believe my eyes! Her dress fits her beautiful curves perfectly, and shows off her body without being sleazy. Perfect.  
We got into the limo to go to the ball, and I found out Lars wasn't there! He was going to meet us at the ball and (thankfully) keep his distance. He was still going to watch Mia, but give us privacy at the same time. Why can't he do this at school? That's why I haven't asked her out before. Oh, cut that out, Moscovitz. You're just scared and you know it, I said to myself.  
"Are you excited, Mia?" I asked.  
She smiled at me. "Very," she replied. I was on cloud nine. A beautiful girl was sitting next to me in a limo, and we were on our way to a fairy-tale ball! How much better can it get?  
When we got there, I jumped out and took a hold of Mia's arm to escort her in. she smiled at me. We entered and a man announced, "The guest of honor, Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo and her escort Michael Moscovitz." I held my head high, and walked her in. it seemed like everyone was looking at us, but I was proud. After all, I was escorting what had to be the most beautiful girl in the world!  
We started dancing and I couldn't hold it in any more. "Mia," I said carefully. "Can I tell you something?"  
"Of course," she said looking at me curiously.  
"I – I've liked you as long as I can remember. I just haven't had the courage t-to tell you."  
"Michael!" she breathed. "You're not joking, are you?"  
"Why would I joke about something like this? You're beautiful, smart, talented, everything a guy could want."  
"I – I feel the same way. I thought you always just thought of me as your little sister's best friend." She said happily.  
"And I thought you always thought of me as your best friends annoying brother," I said. "Would-would you want to...well...go out with me? You don't have to if you don't want to."  
"I'd love to," she said, and kissed me right there. It was the best feeling ever. And it felt so right...and then, right in the middle, I heard a bunch of clicks, and realized the paparazzi was taking pictures. Great. The first kiss Mia and I shared would be all over the cover of New York Times. Then I looked at the door.  
Lana Weinberger was standing there.  
Lilly's POV

We got to the ball and Mia and Michael got separated. Later I saw them dancing together and they were talking quietly. How sweet! I don't know if Michael could have held her any closer without squeezing the breath out of her. Boris and I started dancing, and I found out he is actually quite good at it.  
The next time I looked for Michael and Mia, they were locked in a lip lock and the TV and magazine people were snapping cameras at them. Then I looked at the door for some reason.  
Lana Weinberger was standing there.  
Lana's POV  
It was no fun trying to get out of the house without Mother knowing where I was going. I ended up telling her Josh was taking me out...even though I broke up with him today. He didn't really take it that hard, though. He's already dating Anna. And they hooked up about two hours after we broke up. I guess I'm better off without him. When I walked in I looked around for Mia. She was out on the dance floor. Kissing Michael Moscovitz. Wow. When did THAT happen? Anyway, when I walked in, I handed my gift to the doorman who put it on a stack about as tall as...well...I don't know what, but it was TALL! Anyway, at that moment, Michael looked up and saw me standing there and he just looked like, if you even THINK about ruining this for Mia... just the opposite. The doorman asked me my name, and he held up a microphone and said "Late entrance, Lana Weinberger!" At that moment, Mia looked up, a shocked look on her face. That was all it took.

I snatched the mic from the doorman, who tried to take it back. I looked at him and said, "I owe an apology to the princess, and I want to give it publicly." He stepped back and let me have it. I walked up to the stage where the bad was playing, and turned to face the crowd.

"First of all," I said, "I am not invited to this ball." Everyone had stopped to listen. "My name is Lana Weinberger. I invited myself because I have something that needs said to Princess Mia. We go to school together, and I would always torment her. She'd walk by; I'd trip her. She'd try to get by; I'd block her way. I would tease her mercilessly." I looked down at Mia who was looking at me in total amazement. I went on. "All of this was because I was, well, jealous. She had these friends that stuck by her and she could talk to. She wasn't being badgered by her mother to excel. But my mother was different. It wasn't grades I had to excel in – even though those were important. I had to look great, be popular, date popular people, and overall...be perfect. Just like she was. But, I'm getting off the subject. I've always felt horrible about doing this. And I just wanted to say, Mia, in front of everybody – press included – that I'm sorry. Very sorry. You might not believe me, but if you know Lana Weinberger, you know I wouldn't be up here making a fool of myself for nothing. I hope you'll forgive me. And sir," I turned to the doorman, "thanks for the mic, dude!"

Everyone laughed, and I felt great. I had apologized. Mother would probably pick up the New York Times and see me in there apologizing to Mia. But it was worth it. I stepped down from the stage, said "thank you," gave the mic back to the man, and started to leave. After I got outside, I heard a voice saying "Lana!" I turned around and Mia was running toward me with an incredulous look on her face.

She looked at me. "You're not joking, are you?"

"No, Mia, I'm not. I feel terrible, and I just wanted you to know that."

"Why did you? I have a feeling you didn't say everything up there in front of God and everybody."

"No, I didn't. I did it because I needed to be popular. I wanted to feel secure and my mother was pressuring me. She was prom queen, homecoming queen, Miss Greenvale High, and everything else you can think of. I had to live up to her expectations. Which were very high, by the way!"

Mia laughed. "Come on back in and enjoy the party," she said. "By the way, you look great!"

I stared at her. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why should I be?" she asked. "You just got up in front of five hundred people, are going to have your face plastered all over the papers, magazines and TV tomorrow, and probably angered your mom just to apologize to ME. Of course I'm not mad. Come on in." With that, she hooked her arm through mine and steered me back into the ball where everyone was waiting for the guest of honor.


End file.
